With the rapid growth of technology, people are frequently updating and upgrading their various devices. Typically, when a user switches to a new device through an upgrade, such as a new mobile phone, he/she registers the new phone with the phone number of the old phone. There are many limitations associated with authenticating a user of a new phone as being authorized to access the account associated with an old phone.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.